Lukisan Senja Musim Panas
by istar fantasy
Summary: Ran, Conan dan yang lainnya sedang berkemah didekat danau. Ada kejadian dan misteri apa yang menunggu mereka disana ? Dan apa mereka dapat memecahkannya ?
1. Chapter 1

**Lukisan Senja Musim Panas**

**Disclaimer****: Aoyama Gosho**

**Chapter 1:**

Ini adalah hari kedua liburan musim panas tapi aku masih berdiam dirumah. Sesekali aku melihat handphone berharap ada sebuah pesan darinya yang lama tak aku lihat. Disaat seperti ini rasanya rasa rindu itu kian terasa.

Langit yang biru terang tapi juga menyejukan pandangan mata, aku teringat ketika aku bersamanya bersamanya memandang kearah langit. Dia pernah mengatakan kalau langit musim panas itu sejuk disiang hari dan terbakar disore hari. Kalau boleh aku ingin hal itu terulang kembali dimusim panas kali ini,

"Kak Ran !"

Suara Conan membuyarkan lamunanku. Dalam hentakan aku berbalik kearahnya. Wajah polosnya begitu tak asing dimataku membuatku serasa menatap wajah dia secara langsung.

"Ada apa Conan ?"

Tanyaku pada anak kecil berkacamata itu sembari merundukan badanku hingga dapat sedikit menyamai tinggi badannya.

"Hari minggu nanti, Kak Ran mau ikut berkemah kedanau tidak ?"

Ajaknya dengan wajah yang sumringah. Sepertinya dia senang sekali dapat pergi dihari libur seperti ini. Aku jadi berpikir mungkin lebih baik aku ikut saja dari pada harus melamun sepanjang hari.

"Boleh juga, aku ajak Sonoko ya ?"

Dia mengangguk-angguk berulang kali tanpa menghilangkan senyuman diwajahnya barang sedetikpun. Kadang sekilas aku sering melihat sosok Shinichi darinya. Mungkin karena keduanya gila misteri, atau karena wajah mereka memang mirip.

Minggu yang ditunggu akhirnya tiba. Kami berangkat naik mobil sewaan, dikarnakan mobil kodok prof. Agasa kembali harus menginap dibengkel. Ada baiknya juga, karena kini kami dapat menaiki mobil yang sedikit lebih luas.

Danau indah berwarna biru, sebiru langit musim panas menyambut kami. Pemandangan yang menyejukan mata seolah dapat merubah suasana hati yang kalut. Aku lihat hanya sedikit orang yang datang kesini, yah biasanya untuk liburan musim panas sebagian besar lebih suka pergi kepantai.

Kami mendirikan tenda bersama. Sedang prof. Agasa sibuk menyiapkan alat pemanggang berbahan bakar cahaya matahari buatannya sendiri. Aku harap kali ini alatnya tidak rusak lagi dan piknik kami berjalan lancar.

Disebelah kami ada beberapa orang yang juga sedang berkemah, sepertinya mereka seusia denganku. Mereka terdiri dari dua orang lelaki dan dua orang perempuan. Yang perempuan sibuk menyiapkan alat masak, seorang lelaki yang berkacamata sibuk dengan laptopnya. Sementara pria yang seorang lagi sedang asik makan cemilan.

Tak lama dua diantara mereka tengah bertengkar hebat. Seorang wanita tampak memarahi pria yang sedang santai makan cemilan. Pertengkaran terus berlanjut hingga salah seorang diantara mereka pergi meninggalkan yang lain.

Perempuan yang seorang lagi melihat kearah kami. Matanya tertuju kepada anak-anak yang terlihat kaget menyaksikan pertengkaran kedua temannya. Dengan berlari kecil dia menghampiri kami semua.

"Maaf ya mereka selalu seperti itu tiap kali bersama !"

Katanya sembari merapatkan kedua tangannya didepan lehernya yang tertutup kerah baju panjang.

"Eh, tidak apa-apa kok !"

"Kakak seorang pelukis ya ?"

Keahlian ala detektifnya muncul. Dengan hanya melihat tangan seseorang dia dapat menebak apa hobi ataupun pekerjaan orang itu. Sama halnya dengan Shinichi, dia juga dapat melakukannya. Katanya itu keahlian dasar seorang detektif yang handal.

"Soalnya ada cat minyak yang menempel ditangan kakak !"

Menjelaskan pada wanita yang terlihat kaget dengan kemampuan analisa dari Conan yang luar biasa.

"Iya kami dari klub seni lukis disekolah, aku Akase Mina !"

Dia memperkenalkan diri sebagai Akase Mina (17th) seorang siswi SMA dari Tokyo. Dia tersenyum, menghilangkan raut wajah kagetnya yang tadi sempat tampak jelas diwajahnya.

Tak lupa dia juga memperkenalkan ketiga temannya yang lain yaitu Saito Kurumi (19th) cowok berkacamata, seniornya yang juga Ketua klub seni lukis, Kuroshi Haruka (17th) teman sekelasnya yang juga anggota seni lukis, Aoiyama Hideo (18th) cowok berpostur tinggi, seniornya yang juga anggota seni lukis.

"Aku Mouri Ran, ini Edogawa Conan, Suzuki Sonoko, yang disana Prof. Agasha, lalu anak-anak lainya, Haibara Ai, Tsuburaya Mitsuhiko, Yoshida Ayumi dan Cojima Genta !"

Aku mewakili yang lain memperkenalkan diri dan semuanya. Merekapun melambaikan tangan sebagai ganti memberikan salam perkenalannya pada Mina.

"Salam kenal semua !"

"Mina, sedang apa disana ! Bantu aku !"

Temannya yang bernama Haruka memanggilnya dengan suara lantang. Sepertinya dia kerepotan harus menyiapkan makanan seorang diri. Dengan segera Mina berlari menghampirinya.

Setelah selesai membangun tenda, aku dan Sonoko bersiap untuk memasak. Akhirnya hal yang kami takutkan terjadi juga. Pemanggang buatan prof. Agasha rusak, terpaksa kami mengumpulkan kayu bakar. Irisan daging, dan sayuranpun telah dicuci dan siap untuk dimasak. Gawatnya tak seorangpun dari kami membawa alat pemantik api.

"Ran, kita pinjam punya mereka saja yuk !"

Usul Sonoko dengan wajah memerah. Sepertinya aku bisa menebak kalau dia hanya ingin mendekati kedua pria yang ada disebelah. Padahal sudah ada Makoto, tapi sifatnya sama sekali tidak berubah. Padahal kalau aku sedikit saja dekat dengan laki-laki, dia bakalan bawel mengingatkan kalau aku sudah punya Shinichi. Dia sebut kami suami-istri malah.

Walau begitu, disaat seperti ini aku memang harus minta bantuan kesebelah. Kasihan anak-anak sudah kelaparan. Apalagi Genta yang tak henti mengeluh dari sejak tadi.

Aku melihat ketenda sebelah, sepertinya mereka telah selesai makan. Pria yang tadi ngambek telah kembali dan mengambil beberapa cat dan kuas lalu pergi kedalam rimbunan pepohonan dibelakang tenda mereka. Yang pakai kacamata masuk kedalam tenda mereka. Sedang Mina dan Haruka membereskan bekas makan mereka dan menyiapkan dua buah kanvas menghadap ke danau.

"Maaf…!"

Aku memberanikan diri mendekati mereka. Mina dan Haruka berhenti sejenak dari kegiatan mereka.

"Kami lupa bawa pemantik api, apa kami boleh pinjam ?"

Kataku dengan perasaan malu yang menyeruak dalam hati. Aku harap wajahku tidak terlalu memerah karena itu.

"Ya, tentu saja kebetulan kami semua membawa pemantik jadi kalian boleh mengambil punyaku !"

Mina mengambil sesuatu dari saku bajunya, yaitu sebuah pemantik api bergambar monalisa.

"Terima kasih !"

"Kakak semua mau melukis bersama ?"

Entah sejak kapan Conan berada disana dan memperhatikan jajaran canvas yang berada ditepi danau tak jauh dari mereka. Mina mendekatinya dan berjongkok tepat disebelahnya.

"Kami sebenarnya sedang berlomba !"

Katanya yang diakhiri dengan sebuah kedipan dari sebelah matanya.

"Lomba ?"

"Iya ! Hadiahnya, siapa yang mampu melukis langit senja didanau ini dengan sangat indah, dia tidak perlu membayar iyuran bulanan club kami !"

Sambung Haruka yang mendekati mereka berdua. Aku tidak tahu kenapa tapi sepertinya Conan merasa kalau yang mereka lakukan itu adalah hal yang konyol. Maksudnya soal taruhan itu.

"Jadi kalian akan memulai lukisan kalian nanti sore ?"

Sambung Sonoko yang dari tadi sibuk melihat kesana kemari mencari sosok kedua teman lelaki mereka yang mendadk tidak kelihatan. Padahal baru saja mereka ad disana.

"Sebenarnya dari sekarang juga sudah siap-siap ! Hideo sedang mengumpulkan daun dihutan untuk dicat berwarna-warni untuk nantinya disusun seperti mozaik !"

Jawab Haruka menunjuk kedalam barisan pohon yang menyerupai hutan mini yang berjajar disekeliling danau.

"Kak Saito, sekarang mungkin sedang membuat sketsa dilaptopnya, dia itu pelukis digital dan karya-karyanya telah banyak yang dipakai oleh perusaan besar sebagai icon !"

Sambung Mina menunjuk kedalam tenda dimana pria berkacamata itu tampak sedang melakukan sesuatu dilaptopnya dengan wajah yang serius.

"Yang menggunakan kuas dan kanvas hanya aku dan Haruka, itupun kami menggunakan cat yang berbeda ! Aku cat minyak biasa, sedang Haruka yang cat air !"

"Jadi walaupun satu klub kakak bertiga menggunakan cara melukis yang berbeda ya ?"

"Ya begitulah !"

"Kak Saito serius sekali ?"

Tiba-tiba aku tersadar kalau Conan masuk kedalam tenda dimana Kak Saito sedang serius-seriusnya menyiapkan untuk lukisannya. Aku segera masuk dan membawa Conan menjauh.

"Eh Conan jangan mengganggu !"

"Tidak apa-apa ! dari dulu aku tidak pernah bisa membuat langit senja dengan baik, karena itu kali ini aku berusaha mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuanku !"

Kata Kak Saito yang sesekali mengucek matanya yang tampak telah lelah berada didepan layar seharian. Saat itu mina terlihat pergi, katanya dia ingin ketoilet yang ada ditepi jalan. Aku juga sempat mendengar teriakan Haruka yang kesal pada Hideo. Entah karena apa lagi tapi sepertinya mereka akan kembali bertengkar.

Petang hari segera tiba, warna langit mulai merah menyala. Makanan kami sudah matang dan kami telah siap bersantap hanya tinggal menunggu Sonoko yang pergi ketoilet. Para anggota klub seni disebelah kami telah siap duduk menghadap kearah matahari dengan peralatan masing-masing. Tapi pria yang ngambek tadi tampaknya belum kembali, Mina juga yang pergi sesaat tadi masih belum tampak.

Genta sepertinya tak sabar, tanpa menunggu dia menyambar beberapa roti isi didepannya. Yang lain terlihat kesal, tapi aku mengerti nama juga anak-anak dia pasti sudah lapar sekali.

"Kalian sepertinya sudah sangat lapar, makan duluan saja !"

Kataku membuat Genta tak sungkan lagi untuk segera melahap makanan kami. Anak yang lain pun terlihat mulai makan sedikit demi sedikit.

"Kak Ran tidak makan ?"

Tanya Conan melihat kearahku sambil memainkan kakinya kedepan dan kebelakang dari kursi tinggi yang dia duduki.

"Aku menunggu Sonoko !"

Jawabku yang sebenarnya juga sudah tidak sabar untuk ikut menyantap makanan kami. Aku hanya minum sesekali untuk menahan bunyi riuh diperutku.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaa…!"

Jeritan Sonoko menghentikan acara makan kami. Conan yang pertama kali berlari menuju asal suara. Kami menyusul dibelakangnya dengan tergesa-gesa. Aku merasa khawatir pada Sonoko. Apa yang telah terjadi hingga dia menjerit sekencang itu. Itulah pertanyaan dalam hatiku.

Setibanya disana kami dikejutkan dengan keberadaan tubuh Kak Hideo yang telah kaku berlumuran darah. Sebuah golok tajam tampak masih menancap dilehernya. Tak jauh darinya ada Sonoko dan Mina yang sedang dalam posisi saling berpelukan.

**To be continue**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lukisan Senja Musim Panas**

**Disclaimer****: Aoyama Gosho**

**Chapter 2:**

…

Tak lama, para polisi tiba. Mereka segera melakukan olah tempat kejadian perkara. Seperti pada kasus-kasus sebelumnya, kali inipun Conan tampak sibuk berkeliaran disana.

"Korban bernama Aoiyama Hideo, 18 tahun kelas 3 SMA ! Penyebab kematian adalah terputusnya salah satu arteri utama dan menyebabkan pendarahan hebat, waktu perkiraan kematian sekitar 20-30 menit yang lalu."

Jelas Detektif Takagi mengatakan rincian identitas korban, penyebab kematian juga perkiraan waktu kematian.

Inspektur Megure tak lupa mengumpulkan kami yang berada disekitar TKP dan orang-orang yang dicurigai atau mengenal korban disana.

"Dia datang bersama kalian bukan ? tolong sebutkan nama, pekerjaan dan juga alibi kalian waktu kejadian ?"

Tanya inspektur Megure pada Mina, Haruka dan Kak Saito yang merupakan teman dari korban.

Saito: "Saya Saito Kurumi, ketua klub seni lukis ini ! Waktu kejadian saya tengah mengerjakan sketsa awal lukisan didalam tenda seorang diri !"

Megure: "Sketsa lukisan ?"

Saito: "Saya pelukis digital jadi menggunakan laptop untuk membuatnya !"

Megure: "Jadi tidak ada yang melihat mu ?"

Haruka: "Aku lihat ! Bayangan kak Saito terlihat jelas dari balik tenda, suara ketikan kelaptopnya juga terdengar !"

Megure: "Lalu kau sendiri ? Apa alibimu ?"

Haruka: "Aku Kuroshi Haruka ! Saat kejadian aku sedang menyiapkan alat lukis. Mereka juga melihatku !"

Conan: "Tapi kakak sempat pergi bukan ?"

Haruka: "Iya, Hideo lupa membawa obat serangga yang menjadi tugasnya, makanya aku harus pergi kemini market terdekat !"

Megure: "Kalau begitu Takagi, coba tanyakan kebenarannya pada petugas mini market !"

Takagi: "Siap !"

Megure: "Kalau kau ?"

Mina: "Saya Akase Mina ! Saya membantu Haruka ! Aku pergi sebentar ketoilet lalu menemukan !"

Megure: "Apa saat ditoilet ada yang melihatmu ?"

Sonoko: "Aku ! Aku sempat mendengar kak Mina bernyanyi ditoilet sebelah !"

Mina: "Sebenarnya agak memalukan tapi saya memang punya kebiasaan bernyanyi ditoilet ataupun kamar mandi !"

Haibara: "Tapi Kak Sonoko hanya dengar suaranya saja, tidak orangnya !"

Sonoko: "Iya sih…!"

Jika dilihat dari alibi mereka sama-sama memiliki celah. Apalagi ketiganya tahu kebiasaan korban. Aku jadi semakin bingung, lagi pula kenapa harus ada kasus yang terjadi disaat kami sedang menikmati liburan seperti ini.

"Apa diantara kalian ada yang punya motif untuk melakukan pembunuhan ?"

Tidak puas dengan alibi mereka Inspektur Megure kembali menanyai mereka satu persatu.

"Kakak itu !"

Spontan para anggota detektif cilik menunjuk pada Haruka yang jelas-jelas tadi mereka lihat bertengkar dengan korban. Wajar saja mereka langsung menaruh curiga pada wanita yang dari tadi marah-marah terus itu.

"Iya, tadi kakak itu bertengkar dengan korban !"

Mitsuhiko masih terus menunjuk pada Haruka yang wajahnya mulai kembali kesal karena telah dituduh sebagai pelaku pembunuhan oleh anak-anak ini.

"Itu karena dia memang suka mencari gara-gara ! Mina malah punya motif yang lebih, dia kan mantan pacarnya!" Balas Haruka.

"Itukan sudah lama ! Lagi pula sekarang aku sudah punya pacar baru !" Bantah Mina walau dia tak memungkiri kalau dulu dia dan korban pernah menjalin hubungan.

"Kak Saito juga, aku dengar batal menggelar pameran lukisan gara-gara ulah kak Aoiyama !"

Lanjut Haruka yang kini ditujukan pada pria berkacamata yang ternyata juga punya alasan untuk melakukan pembunuhan pada korban.

"Itu juga sudah lama, lagi pula sebentar lagi aku juga akan mengadakan pameran lagi, diluar negri malah !"

Sama halnya dengan Mina, Kak Saito pun membantah tuduhan dari Haruka dengan berapi-api.

Aku tahu kalau hubungan antara korban dan Hruka memang kurang baik, tapi aku sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau mereka semua punya motif untuk melakukan pembunuhan yang sadis seperti itu. Pandanganku kini beralih pada Conan yang terlihat berpikir setelah mendengar mereka.

Kalau bisa saat ini aku ingin punya kemampuan untuk membaca isi pikirannya, agar aku bisa mengetahui apa yang telah dia dapatkan dari kasus ini.

Tak lama Detektif Takagi kembali. Dari keterangan penjaga mini market, dia lupa siapa saja yang datang apda hari itu dikarnakan penjaganya saat itu memang sudah berumur, namun dari cctv ada orang yang memiliki cirri-ciri mirip Haruka yang datang kesana biarpun wajahnya tertutup oleh jaket yang dia kenakan.

Polisi juga memeriksa barang mereka masing-masing satu per satu. Dalam tas Haruka ada cat air miliknya yang telah dicampur air lebih dulu langsung didalam botolnya dan 2 buah kuas serta gunting kecil. Cat minyak milik Mina juga telah siap pakai dengan kuas berbagai bentuk yang jumlahnya 24 buah dan sebuah buku sketsa gambar yang hampir habis. Laptop milik Saito yang penuh file hasil lukisannya dan terdapat beberapa bagian yang kotor.

Setelah melihat barang mereka yang diperiksa, aku lihat Conan perlahan mendekati jasad korban. Disana tampak Hideo sedang memegang sesuatu ditanganya. Conan melihatnya perlahan dan ternyata itu sebuah daun yang telah diwarnai dengan cat berwarna merah.

**To be continue**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lukisan Senja Musim Panas**

Setelah diperiksa ternyata korban, Hideo sedang memegang sesuatu ditanganya. Conan melihatnya perlahan dan ternyata itu sebuah daun yang telah diwarnai dengan cat berwarna merah. Hal itu membuat semua kecurigaan sebagai pelaku jadi tertuju pada Mina yang memiliki yang berarti warna merah.

"Daun berwarna merah ! Nama kalian kalau tidak salah mengandung unsur warna ! dan kata Aka dari Akase mangandung warna merah berarti kau lah pelakunya !" Tunjuk inspektur Megure pada Mina yang terlihat kaget.

"Bukan… bukan aku !" Teriak Mina.

"Yang benar saja, masa Mina yang yang baik hati yang melakukannya !" sambung Saito yang juga tak percaya.

"Pasti ada kesalahan !" Harukapun tak mempercayainya.

Aku sendiri juga merasa tak yakin dan sama sekali tidak percaya kalau pelakunya adalah Mina. Aku segera melihat kearah Conan yang telah berada ditempat jasad korban. Dia memperhatikan tangan korban yang satu lagi yang penuh darah, tapi aku juga bisa melihat ada luka kecil dijarinya. Mungkin darah sebanyak itu berasal dari luka besar dilehernya.

Conan berbalik kearahku. Senyuman mengembang dari bibirnya bersama kilatan kacamata yang dia pakai. Sepertinya dia telah menemukan jawaban yang dia cari dan misteri ini sepertinya akan segera dipecahkan.

"Kak Ran, jangan khawatir ! Pelakunya bukan Kak Mina."

Katanya sambil berjalan kearah prof. Agasha yang sedang berdiri bersama para detektif cilik dipinggir TKP. Conan tampak membisikan sesuatu pada prof, Agasha sebelum prof. Agasha berjalan mendekati tempat yang lainnya berkumpul.

"Bukan Mina pelakunya !"

Kata prof. Agasha menghentikan para polisi yang hendak menangkap Mina. Sedetik aku melihat gerakan mulut prof. Agasha melenceng dari suaranya, tapi mungkin itu hanya perasaanku saja.

"Apa maksudmu ?"

Para polisi terhenti dan kontan melihta kearah prof. Agasa yang berdiri dengan tenang didekat TKP.

"Coba anda lihat kondisi korban ! Selain luka yang parah dileher, ada beberapa luka lainnya ! Jadi kemungkinan korban sempat melawan !"

Katanya, dan semuakembali memperhatikan kondisi korban.

"Iya benar sekali !"

"Kalu seperti itu seharusnya ada darah yang tersisa dibadan Mina !"

"Tapi dia bisa membersihkannya ditoilet ?"

Detektif Takagi memberikan pendapatnya pada hasil analisa prof. Agasa yang dirasa memiliki celah.

"Toilet disini hanya ada dua, yaitu laki-laki dan perempuan, setelah dipakai Mina, Sonoko langsung masuk dan tidak ada pekas darah sedikitpun, para polisi juga sudah memeriksa kalau disana tidak ada reaksi cairan metanol, itu berarti bukan Mina pelakunya ?"

Benar juga kalau dipikir Sonoko memang pergi sesaat setelah kepergian Mina, jadi tidak mungkin dia menghilangkan barang bukti secepat itu.

"Lalu siapa pelakunya !"

Teriak inspektur Megure. Sekilas aku lihat wajah tegang prof. Agasa ketika didekati olehnya.

"Inspektur menurut para penjaga mini market Haruka memang datang kemini market dan terekam juga di cctv… walaupun samar karena wajahnya tertutup jaket… tapi hanya sedikit orang disini dan aku lihat tidak ada yang berpakaian sama seperti dia… dari postur tubuh orang itupun sudah sangat identik dengan Haruka…!"

Mendengarnya Inspektur Megure terlihat mengangguk-angguk dan membuat sebuah kesimpulan sendiri.

"Itu berarti hanya satu orang yang tidak punya alibi… Saito kurumi kaulah pelakunya !"

Tunjuk Inspektur pada pria berkaca mata itu.

"Kenapa jadi aku pelakunya… akukan seharian ada didalam tenda… kalian juga tahu hal kan ?"

"Kami hanya melihat bayangan mu dan suara ketikan ! Suara ketikan itu bisa jadi rekaman ! Walau kemungkinannya sekarang sudah dihapus."

Haibara yang berada didekat Haruka ikut angkat bicara.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan bayangan, tidak ada yang bisa dibuat jadi bayanganku bukan ?"

"Kau pelukis, walaupun kau pelukis digital tapi kalau hanya menggambar siluet dilayar laptop pasti bisa bukan ? Buktinya ada bekas cat dilaptop milikmu, mungkin itu cat minyak atau cat air ! Kau menggambar siluet dilayar dan layar dibuat seterang mungkin hingga bayangan itu tampak membesar ketika terbias ditenda. Itu sama seperti waktu kita bermain bayangan dengan lampu senter ! Agar pantulannya bagus kau harus menggunakan cat yang masih kental, tapi milik Mina dan Haruka telah siap pakai berarti seharusnya kau masih menyimpan cat itu atau membuangnya disuatu tempat."

Penjelasan dari prof. Agasa terdengar sangat masuk diakal. Meski sejenak aku lihat gerakan bibir dan suaranya terasa melenceng. Mungkin hanay perasaanku saja.

"Tapi kalau…"

"Ada satu bukti lagi !"

Profesor memotong bantahan Saito yang belum usai dia ucapkan untuk membela dirinya.

"Inspektur… waktu telah lama berlalu bukan…? Coba perhatikan baik-baik daun yang dipegang korban tadi seharusnya terjadi sesuatu disana !"

Semua memperhatikan sehelai daun yang dicat merah itu, tak berapa lama beberapa bagian dari daun itu berubah warna menjadi kecoklatan dan dengan jelas tertulis nama Kurumi. Semua kaget bukan kepalang. Ternyata didaun yang berwarna merah itu korban sempat menuliskan nama pelaku dengan darahnya yang berwarna sama hingga pelaku tak menyadarinya. Warna darah yang mengering akan berubah dan memperlihatkan kebenaran yang tersembunyi.

"Dijari korban ada luka kecil, itu dia buat untuk menulis disana ! Kemungkinan luka itu dibuat dengan benda kecil dan tajam, kalau aku tidak salah duga mungkin pecahan kaca dari kacamata pelaku yang pecah ketika mereka berkelahi dan yang kau pakai sekarang ini adalah kacamata cadanganmu."

Para polisi bergerak cepat dan tak lama kemudian cat yang diguanakan untuk alibinya juga pecahan kacamata yang masih lengkap dengan cipratan darah korban ditemukan dalam bungkus makanan ringan dalam kantung sampah. Kini Kak Saito tidak dapat mengelak lagi. Karena bukti itu sangatlah kuat.

"Kak Saito kenapa ?"

Tanya Mina dengan air mata yang berurai.

"Apa karena pameran itu ?"

"Sebenarnya pameran itu adalah harapan terakhirku untuk mengobati ibuku yang harus segera dioprasi. Pihak sponsor sepakat untuk memberi bayaranku dimuka, tapi setelah beberapa lukisanku rusak, semua dibatalkan dan ibu meninggal dihari yang seharusnya jadi hari pameran pertamaku. Awalnya aku pikir Hideo tak sengaja merusak beberapa lukisanku, tapi kemarin aku dengar waktu dia menelepon seseorang kalau dia sengaja menyuruh orang itu menaruh cairan asam didekat lukisanku. Dia tak ingin aku mendahuluinya menjadi pelukis propesional !"

"Dan sekarang kau menjadikan kuas dan cat sebagai bagian dari rencana pembunuhanmu ? Sungguh menyedihkan !"

Ucapan dari Prof. Agasa seolah menjadi sayatan yang perih bagi Kak Saito. Memang Kak Aoiyama salah, karena telah merusak hasil karya Kak Saito untuk alasan seperti itu, tapi perbuatan Kak Saito menghabisi nyawanya juga tak bisa dibenarkan.

Kak Saito pun dibawa kekantor polisi bersama dengan munculnya langit senja yang dia lukis dengan darah.

"Jadi seperti inilah akhir liburan kali ini ?"

Kataku memandangi langit senja hari ini yang telah ternoda oleh darah para pelukis yang ingin mewarnainya.

"Jangan begitu Kak Ran ! Setidaknya kita dapat menikmati lagit senja yang seperti terbakar ini !"

Aku tersentak kaget. Kata-katanya barusan sama persis dengan yang dikatakan Shinichi diliburan musim panas beberapa tahun yang baru. Apa mungkin saat ini dia juga sedang memandangi langit sore sepertiku.

**Tamat**


End file.
